This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The animation production has become a useful mechanism to vet research data prior to public distribution. The production process has become useful for researchers to explore their data in a group setting resulting in better understanding of the EM datasets and better conclusions in the publications. Improvements of the managerial process will critical for increasing production rates, particularly controlling the provenance of data assets and better integration of researcher intellectual contributions. >95% of 3D animation can be produced on the NCRR funded Chimera software package. Utilization of the animation industry methods and processes can enhance production. The immediate production goal is to increase the number of production by two fold, primarily by forcing critical animation decisions onto the researchers, and seamlessly transferring those decisions to the animator for final assembly, testing, and creation of advanced visualization methods needed in the most demanding animations.